Hasta que el pasado nos separe
by BrissLizzbeth
Summary: Ambientado a comienzos de Eclipse. ¿Que pasaria si a Edward se le ha olvidado un detalle de su pasado?¿Que sucederia si Bella estuviese implicandose en él? ¿Su amor vencería todos los obstaculos? Ambos dicen que se aman, ¿pero la traición formaría parte de ello? .Todo comenzó con una historia de amor terminada en 1918.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio.**

Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos.

Con el corazón en un puño, observé como se aprestaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentración no mostraba ni rastro de duda, ya que nada seria igual. Desde el momento en el que ella había llegado a robarme lo que creí más amar en mi vida, su hermano me enseñaba nuevos sentidos…

¿Será que la hermandad gobernaría nuestro amor? ¿Alguna vez, por fin sería feliz? ¿Acaso el pasado había revivido nuevas esperanzas?

Las perspectivas no eran lo que yo me esperaba. No sólo por el hecho de que querían matarme, simplemente esperaban esos pequeños detalles, en que la victima se descuida y el cazador ataca.

Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frío bosque, aulló un lobo. Mientras aquellos ojos ocres, se transformaban en un negro profundo.


	2. Capitulo 1 Volver a empezar

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

**=Bella PoV=**

Miré el reloj de de forma rutinaria, algo que solía hacer a esas horas cada pocos minutos. Faltaba menos de media hora para irme.

Las tardes eran la peor parte del día para mí. Después de que mi antiguo mejor amigo, y hombre lobo, Jacob Black, me delató, dijo que había estado montando en moto a escondidas –una traición ideado para conseguir que mi padre no me dejara salir y no pudiera estar con mi novio, y vampiro, Edward Cullen-, sólo me permitían ver a este último de la siete a las nueve y media de la noche, siempre dentro de los límites de las paredes de mi casa y bajo la supervisión de la mirada invariablemente desaprobatoria de mi padre.

Estaba tan concentrada en el reloj, que no me había dado cuenta que mi celular sonaba. Era un mensaje de Edward.

_"Bella lo siento, a sucedido un percance, no podré ir a visitarte, pero te explico en la noche. Te amo nunca lo olvides…. E.C."_

Y justo en ese momento mi curiosidad creció, ¿qué sería tan urgente que hubiera hecho que Edward no viniera? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo con Jasper? ¿Sería acaso que Victoria habría vuelto?

Subí a mi habitación desesperada.

**Charlie:** ¡Bella!

**Bella:** ¿Si, Charlie? .Me llamó desde la sala.

**Charlie:** ¿No esperarás a Edward?

**Bella:** No vendrá.

**Charlie:** ¿Te dijo por qué? .Últimamente siempre ha sido muy puntual.

**Bella:** Losé papá, me mando un mensaje diciendo que me explicaría mañana.

**Charlie:** Bueno Bella, sabes que Edward aún no me convence por lo que te hizo, pero aun así espero que no le haya ocurrido nada malo.

**Bella:** Buenas noches.

Dije mientras sonreía y seguía subiendo las escaleras.

**Charlie:** Buenas noches, Bells.

Alcancé a escuchar, antes de cerrar mi puerta, para tumbarme a la cama con la ropa puesta, mientras dejaba que mi mente vagará, en lo que estaría sucediendo…

** =XxxX PoV=**

Ya llevaba corriendo bastante tiempo, la última caza que había tenido había sido en las afueras de Seattle. Aún recuerdo el día que descubrí que podía alimentarme de animales…

Llevaba semanas sin comer, y la garganta me ardía como si me hubiesen pasado un fierro hirviente sobre ella. Desde hace un siglo sabía en lo que me había convertido, desde el momento en que aquel chico de ojos escarlata nos había mordido a mi hermano y a mi, en las afueras de Chicago, en un entonces 1918. Justo después de que huyera a la cabaña de mis padres, que habían muerto junto al amor de mi vida a tan solo unos pasillos de distancia; que los unía fielmente la misma causa: "gripe española".

Desgraciadamente a ambos no nos había mejorado la situación después de ser mordidos, ya que al enterarnos que éramos unos vampiros, según las experiencias de otros nómadas, te vuelves un asesino que drena cuerpos sin control, que al pasar los años vas controlando poco a poco tu sed. Ese no fue nuestro caso; sino hubiese sido por Ian y sus mega-habilidades tendría una extensa lista negra. Lástima que ya no está conmigo. Ese día había alcanzado oler a una manada de venados en mis intentos de huir de la sangre humana. Y si no hubiese sido por el hambre mortífera que tenía, no me hubiera lanzado tras ellos.

No era tan apetitosa y dulce, como la humana. Pero me mantuvo satisfecha. Algo interesante que mereció contárselo a mi hermano la siguiente vez que nos vimos.

Seguí corriendo intentando borrar el pasado, seguí alimentándome de sangre de animales desde aquel día en que lo descubrí. No pude evitar mirar el gran anillo que llevaba en mi dedo central que relucía el esplendor del sol que chocaba contra mi mano. Mi mente inconsciente viajo hacia mi prometido.

¿Será que jamás lo olvidaría?

Me deshice de ese pensamiento rápidamente, porque sabía que no sería posible. Nunca lograría olvidar aquel caballero que jugó conmigo de niña, que me acepto en su familia y en su vida, la persona que me dio nuevas oportunidades y el destino me lo arrebato como si se tratase de un juego maquiavélico y cruel. Edward Anthony Masen, mi amor inolvidable.

Me detuve ante aquel letrero del nuevo pueblo al que llegaría. Era perfecto.

"Forks, 3120 habitantes"

No estaría nada mal tomarse un descanso, después de tanto tiempo de viajes y viajes. Más aún sabiendo que me encontraba en un lugar donde rara vez en el año, hay días soleados.

Saqué mi teléfono y marque su nuevo número. Era tiempo de volver a empezar…

* * *

Graciias por su tolerancia, las amo mis niñas... Si les ha gustado o no dejenme sus reviews, recuerden que su opinión es lo que hace a las personas mejores... Nos vemos pronto.

By: BrissLizzbeth


End file.
